Anywhere But Home
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Buffy and her mother discuss Buffy's relationship with Angel, and whether or not things between them and the vampire with a soul will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anywhere But Home

TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: Buffy and her mother discuss Buffy's relationship with Angel, and whether or not things between them and the vampire with a soul will ever be the same.

Author's Notes: Takes place after the season three episode The Prom. What's gonna change is that Joyce never went to Angel's mansion so this story goes a little off of what happened in canon; also that Riley Finn is going to be mentioned a tad prematurely, possibly making an appearance, even though I've been despising him since season four premiered, hehe. This story is a bit different from what I usually write because the premise is mostly going to be focusing on Buffy and her mother trying to rebuild their relationship after the events of Becoming and Anne, and as to whether or not Joyce can rebuild her trust upon Angel. I will keep this as a one shot only.

Chapter One

She tossed the suitcase vehemently on top of her discarded bedroom, its contents empty of clothing and other necessities. "Just where do you think you're going young lady? Do you think you can take off without asking for my permission?" Joyce Summers demanded, arms folded as she crossed the threshold into Buffy's bedroom. Buffy Summers, the Slayer, ignored her protest, continuing to search for any item of clothing deemed for traveling abroad. She remained silent, her lips pursed together.

"It's Angel, isn't it? I thought I told you to stay away from him. You know better than to go anywhere near that man."

Buffy stood by the foot of her bed, unmoving. "I love him, mom. That's not gonna change no matter what you say to us. You can't keep us apart. I'm still going whether you like it or not."

"To where?" Joyce raised her voice, glaring at her only daughter, anger and suspicion raising her hackles. "To where, Buffy? Answer me damnit." Buffy chose to ignore her order. Instead, she threw back a question of her own, her voice laced with venom. "What do you have against Angel anyways, mom? Is it because he's a vampire? That we're not supposed to be together just because you and everyone else think that he's not good enough for me?"

"Buffy, I'm only looking out for your best interests. You don't know what you what. All you see in your future is Angel. You need to have something else to focus on besides having a boyfriend. It's not the end of the world if you two decide to end your relationship. It'll be for your own benefit; at least to find someone who's decent and normal. Someone who won't constantly be putting your life in danger. Someone like Riley."

Buffy whirled towards her mother, rising frustration evident on her face. She scowled. "You have to be kidding, right? Riley Finn? Mom, I don't feel _anything_ for him. Nothing. If I go out with him, I'll only be risking his life. He doesn't understand that I have to be patrolling and killing vampires and demons because it's my sacred duty. Angel, at least, understands what I am, and what I have to do every night. Riley doesn't. He never will. He'll only become the latest casualty in my growing list of innocent people that have died since this whole Slayer career started."

At the harsh realization of her confession, Buffy lowered her gaze, trying to push a threatening tear back into her eye duct. A lump was developing in her throat, but it quickly dissipated.

Joyce grappled her daughter by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her. "Buffy, nothing in life is guaranteed. Just because you love Angel now, doesn't mean that you will in the future. Things change, feelings change. How can you be sure that you want to stay with him for the rest of your life? Or that he'll feel the same way about you a few years down the road? You know that you'll never be able to marry him, or have any kids of your own. What if you want to have that in your future? Can you honestly tell me that you never want to have kids, or that you never want to settle down and finally lead a normal life that you deserve? Can you honestly tell me that you don't want any of that?"

It felt as if the moment was taking forever to pass for the Slayer. For the next two minutes, she didn't respond to her mother's burdening questions. She shook her head solemnly. "Because, mom, you and I both know that as long as I'm fighting evil, I will never be able to have a normal life. I realized that a long time ago, and I accepted it. The deal is done. A normal life, a normal husband and kids is something that I will never be able to have, and I'm completely fine with it. So why is that a problem for everyone else in that I love Angel? I'm not interested in Riley and that's that. There's nothing you or anyone else can do to change how I feel."

"Buffy, if Angel reverts back to his old self, what's gonna happen?" Joyce frowned. "What's gonna happen if that day comes and he tries to kill you and your friends again? Do you think you can deal with that when there'll be no one there to help you? At least with Riley, he's safe and not a danger to you."

Buffy scoffed. "For one, Angel and I are not having sex. Nothing's gonna happen. I'm not going to put myself or Angel through that again. Nor the world. Once was enough. I'm not going to put my friends or my Watcher through that hell again." Buffy began pulling a messenger bag from underneath the comforter of her bed. Ignoring her laconic explanation, Joyce threw another question that directly hit at the center of the Slayer's beating heart, taking her breath away.

"_What if Angel decides to leave you? For good? What are you planning on going to if something like that happens?"_

Buffy immediately stopped, her posture stiff and frozen in place. She began to pace back and forth, leaving track marks on the carpeted floor. It was now laden with dried mud and blades of grass. Buffy's lips were tightening in a narrow line, but she forced herself to remain silent for the second time in minutes. Joyce continued, pressing on. "Buffy, he's two hundred and forty two years old. You're only eighteen. What if he decides to go back to Darla? She made him what he was, didn't she?"

"Mom, he killed her a couple of years ago. She bit the dust, so to speak," Buffy pointed out bluntly. "Oh." Joyce sat carefully on the edge of the bed, her mouth agape with surprise, and embarrassment. Buffy plopped herself on a chair near her desk, her arms folded protectively across her chest. Awkward silence ensued, enveloping the room until it became unbearable.

Her mother decided to speak. "Buffy, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. I want you to be there. If you decide to pack your things and leave with Angel for a vacation or some sort, that's fine with me as long as I know that you're safe and that I know where you are. But as a mother, I'm not sure if it's such a wise decision; not with the demons and vampires lurking in the dark. I know our relationship has gotten a bit worse for the wear lately, but it would make me happy to see you downstairs. Just me and you, mother and daughter, trying to repair what went wrong after your...leaving."

At the glazed look of her mother's eyes, Buffy bit her lip in contemplation. She sighed, then came to a decision. She knew that for herself and for her mother, she had to make things right again and return everything back to a semblance of normality.

Buffy silently entered through the gardens, the aromatic scents of jasmine and lily flowers wafting around her, reeling her senses as she lowered her guard. Visiting Angel's mansion had always felt like home to her. It brought sanctuary and comfort, but it also brought displeasure and pain for the memories it would eternally hold in its' enlarged, isolated space. A light was brimming from the center of the living room; the fireplace was cackling its' bright orange and yellow glow. Angel had to be home. Inhaling a single breath, Buffy rapped on the double oak doors, awaiting for his approach to welcome her in.

Buffy knew the idea she had planned in mind was absolutely absurd at best, but it had to be done, despite the the potential risk it held. She had to try to bring peace to those that held vast importance to her, even if there was a possibility that it would separate the people she loved even further apart. "Angel? Are you home? It's me, Buffy. Please open the door." Minutes, which felt more like hours, later, the doors propped open to reveal a half naked Angel in black yoga pants, his body perspiring with sweat. "Buffy? What are you doing here?"

Buffy pulled at his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I need you to come with me."

"Buffy? You're back so soon?" Joyce questioned, a puzzled look etched on her face. "Yeah. And I brought someone with me. We need to make things better, even if you don't want him here." Buffy twisted her head. "Angel, you can come in," she announced. "Angel? You brought Angel here? Buffy, do you know what you're doing bringing that man into my house?"

"Mom, chill. I know what I'm doing. I can't leave it like this anymore. I have to set things right." Joyce reluctantly nodded her head, allowing Angel entrance as she escorted the couple into the dining room. The intoxicating aroma of potatoes, garlic, and salmon filled the air. "Mrs. Summers," Angel formally introduced. Joyce followed with a curt nod. "Angel. Please have a seat." The tension in the air was now palpable, but Buffy's face was set with determination.

"So Buffy, care to tell me why he's here?" Joyce's voice had turn suspicious, her arms folded above the table. "He's here because I want him here, mom. Whatever happened last year, I want that to stop coming between us so we can move on. I'm not gonna let it be like this forever. What Angel did, it wasn't his fault. He warned me about what might happen if we took things further, and I didn't listen." Buffy's voice took on a sullen tone. She felt Angel's hand squeezing hers in sympathy. She continued. "If you want someone to blame, blame it on me. But don't blame what happened last summer on him. It was my fault. I loved him then. And I still love him, more than anything."

Joyce opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. Her expression was beginning to softened, but she was also wary. Buffy pressed on. "He guides me, loves me, helps me when I need help fighting the forces of darkness and stuff. He's the one thing in my freaky world that makes sense to me, and damned if I let anything take that away from me. He makes me see that I don't carry the burden of being some Chosen-y warrior with a destiny alone. If that makes sense. Mom, I know he's not perfect, but he's not _him. _Angel is good, pure, strong, stubborn, loyal, determined; he's all those things. But more importantly, I want you to see that he's the one who would never intentionally hurt me, nor you, nor my Watcher, or Willow or Xander. Ye gods, not even Cordelia."

"What I would like to have, is forgiveness for both myself, and for him; to put the past behind us, and to start fresh again. Mom, do you think you can do that? _Do you think you can forgive Angel and make our relationship strong again? Like it was before the whole Hemery High gym burning down thingy and the late nights? Do you think you can forgive me too?"_

Joyce lowered her head, contemplating. She stood to her feet, sighing. As a mother, she had to put her daughter first before her own needs, even if she had to admit that she wasn't excited for the possible outcome. But more than her selfish desires, she wanted to set things right again. Buffy and Angel stood to their feet, awaiting her mother's response. Unexpectedly, Joyce strutted towards Angel, pulling him into a hug. Angel was flabbergasted, but allowed the hug to seep through. At that moment, he knew he was forgiven. "I forgive you. I'm sorry, Angel," Joyce confessed in remorse against his ear. "Joyce...thank you. And I'm sorry, for everything."

Joyce nodded, her eyes now wet with unshed tears as she pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. "I love you, mom. Thanks."

"I love you too. You deserve a second chance, I suppose."

"So, are we good?" Buffy queried. Joyce smiled. "We're good. I'm heading to the kitchen to check on dinner. You kids need anything?"

Buffy shook her head happily. "No mom, we're good." Joyce nodded, leaving Buffy and Angel alone to themselves in the dining room. "Are you okay with this? I know you think you don't deserve it, but you do. You needed someone else to believe in you again, besides me, of course," Buffy mused, sitting atop of Angel's lap, her arms circling his neck. "I'm okay, really. Esctactic, actually. I'm good," Angel grinned, pulling her into his embrace, breathing in her soft scent as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. For him, forgiveness was another rendition for perfect happiness. A unshed tear crept in the corner of his eye. But it wasn't one of sadness, of mourning, nor of heartbreak. It was one of pure happiness. And it was the next best thing to that perfect happiness.

For the first time in a year, the burden of guilt melted from his shoulders and the vampire with a sou,l who was synonymous with the word brooding, truly smiled at the second chance that was given.

It was time for a new beginning.

Fin.


	2. Author's Notes

Anywhere But Home

Author's Notes:

I was planning on adding at least two more chapters to this story, but I feel it would be better to keep this a one shot as the ideas for the extra chapters fell short and wasn't ideal enough to add to the story, not to mention my muse has been a bit lacking and uninspired as of late. Because of that, I am going to edit the ending for the first chapter and make it more lengthy. As of this posting, chapter one is edited and should be close to 2500 words.

I have another story that I have been working on as well; it's been in the works for close to five months due to carefully editing the story line, etc, etc, and it was originally posted back in March. It will take place during the final events of Becoming but the rest of the story takes place in 17th-18th century Ireland in which Angel was still human. I have the first two chapters done, and am currently working on the third one. This story does require a bit of research in terms of customs, clothing, etc, etc, during that timeline, and it may possibly be my longest story yet as I'm planning on writing at least fifteen to twenty chapters all together if everything falls into place. I will be more than happy to post the first chapter as soon as possible if any of you guys want to request it, it's no problem at all. Please let me know if you would like to!

I do have more story ideas for future Buffy stories, but that will be saved until I have my 17th century ficlet completed.

I really really hate having to apologize to my readers, but I will anyways, and hopefully the extra length for chapter one for Anywhere But Home will be worth it. I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to writing, so sometimes my stories will either be edited or deleted, or that a chapter or two may be deleted or edited, though I never do those things on purpose to aggravate readers. I'm pleased with the rewritten ending for chapter one, and had tried to make it as realistic as possible in terms of how the characters act in canon. I hope it makes it up. Thank you guys for the reviews and story alerts. There's more to come.

~BelovedSlayer


End file.
